


middle of adventure, such a perfect place to start

by wallows



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Eddie, Eventual Smut, Ficlet, Height Differences, Height Kink, I Want That Twink Obliterated, M/M, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Roommates, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Richie, eddie kaspbrak gets that dick, eddie kaspbrak wants that dick, richie monster cock tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallows/pseuds/wallows
Summary: Nobody wanted to room with Richie Tozier. He was a loud mouth who came across as only tolerable for a couple of hours, if that.When little Eddie Kaspbrak shows up at his door with a copy of his “Roommate needed” sign, Richie is taken back as ever.Who was this precious pixie boy with soft chocolate hair and summer freckles that lived across cheeks? And why did he want to live with Richie?warning: this is heavily nsfw themed !!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 39
Kudos: 233





	1. in my imagination, you’re waiting

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive never written smut before do not expect anything good i just thought id jot this down to get the horniness out of my brain ok
> 
> this is very nsfw so fair warning

Richie Tozier loved to have sex.

He loved having people come over to his flat in the late hours of the night so he could release everything that had been building up in him that day, as loud as he liked. He loved going out to nightclubs with his fake I.D. which states that he was 21, a year older than he really was, and finding someone to take to the bathroom stall within minutes. He loved talking about it with his best friends the next day and getting groans, eye rolls and pleads to shut the fuck up. 

His first two years of college ensured him plenty of that. He had his own flat right outside of Derry University, where he lived all alone. The underclassmen years flew by pretty quickly, but Richie had been positive they have been the most eventful years of his life. That all changed when he got into a bit of a financial situation with his father. Richie had gotten in trouble because of his low grades, a result of his party years being active and taking over. Wentworth Tozier decided to cut him off for 3 months as punishment. 

The only way he would be able to pay for the upcoming rent was with a little help. So, he cleaned out the extra bedroom full of dirty clothes from his hookups, expired snacks, and video games, and turned it into an extra bedroom available to rent. 

Nobody wanted to room with Richie Tozier. He was a loud mouth who came across as only tolerable for a couple of hours, if that. 

When little Eddie Kaspbrak shows up at his door with a copy of his “Roommate needed” sign, Richie is taken back as ever. 

Who was this precious pixie boy with soft chocolate hair and summer freckles that lived across his cheeks? And why did he want to live with Richie Tozier?

He’s standing in front of Richie’s door in a jumper. An extra large white jumper on top of his maroon short shorts. His hand that wasn’t holding the paper was by his side, the tips of his fingers reaching the white hem. Richie stopped peeping through the hole and opened the door. 

For once, Richie was at a loss for words. Eddie Kaspbrak was the first to speak. “Hey,” he looked up into Richie’s eyes. Which were too high for Eddie to see to get a good look at. 18 year old Eddie Kaspbrak was a whopping 5 feet tall and everyone he grew up with swore he would not be able to get any taller after ninth grade. He straightened himself up as much as he could, but it was little help. Richie Tozier leaned against his door frame and smirked down at the boy, from 6 feet and 4 inches off of the ground. Eddie gulped. “I-I saw you needed a roommate…” he trailed off and looked behind Richie while clutching the paper a little tighter. Anything to get away from the burn of the taller man’s eyes. 

Richie snatched the application from the boys hands and pretended to pull down his glasses to read it. The fast action made the boy jump back a bit. Richie began to read out loud. “Eddie Kaspbrak. 18 years old. Freshman. Majoring in nursing. Minoring in linguistics…” he read the next line on the paper then pulled apart to look Eddie up and down. “Hm. Scorpio.. blah blah blah study time blah blah blah sleep times… Can you supply the six hundred a month?” He crosses his arms as he leaned now. Eddie pursed his lips and eagerly nodded.

“Good boy,” Richie let out, unknowingly. He caught himself immediately after saying it and hid his face behind the paper again. He’d hope Eddie would take that as a playful thing and not think too much into it. Little did he know Eddie was flushed on the other side of the paper and his eyes had gotten a little darker. 

Richie looked him up and down one more time, focusing on his fresh summer tan. The fall semester was just about to start and this boy looked like he spent everyday at the beach for the past three months. He was so dark, Richie almost wanted to say he looked latino. “You got the job, kid.” He handed the paper back to Eddie. Eddie smiled to himself as he asked if Richie could help him unload his luggage from his car. Richie jokingly asked him if he would be giving him a tip. Their playful relationship of roommates flowed pretty easily from there. 

Eddie had morning classes. Richie had night classes. They never really had to interact during the week unless it was the afternoon. Even then, it was sometimes a quick “hello,” and “goodbye,” and one giving the other a longing stare. 

Some weekend nights, they’d have movie nights. Eddie would pick one week, Richie the next. Richie would never admit it, but he’d turned down offers to grab drinks with his friends just to sit down and eat dinner with Eddie for multiple nights. He found the boy so interesting to talk to… not to mention how easy he was on the eyes. Definitely not to mention that. 

Eddie liked to lounge around in his signature shorts and oversized shirts everyday that one day Richie finally pestered him about it. “Do you have any other clothes? You always wear the same style.” Anyone else would have taken that with offense, but not little Eddie spitfire Kaspbrak. He leaned his head back on the side of the couch to be eye to eye with the boy standing in the kitchen, eating a strawberry pop-tart. “Why are you fixated on the clothes on my body?”

Richie dropped his jaw a bit. “Jeez, I just notice things. You can always wear things my friends have left here, they’re all in a box in the linen closet…” he stood up straighter and walked closer to Eddie. Eddie sat up now to look up at Richie standing in front of him. “How kind of you, offering me your ex-hookups’ dirty bras and panties.” 

Richie snickered. “It's washed. Besides, It’s not all girls stuff. I have boxers and briefs, too.” He nonchalantly took another bite of his pop-tart, still eyeing down Eddie. His toes in his tall white socks were squirming against the dark couch. Eddie felt red in his face. “Briefs… in your ex-hookup box?”

It was Richie’s time to be cocky with a sly nod. He had been playfully flirty with Eddie whenever he could, winking at him when he caught him staring, saying he looked extra cute on certain days and sitting a little too close to him on movie nights, but he never admitted that he was actually into boys. All of these actions only had reactions of an annoyed Eddie brushing him off, assuming he was messing with him. 

“Ooh, better yet-“ Richie hurried and turned around, rushing to his room and back to bring a different box that did not read Ex-Hookups, but Old. He sat it in front of Eddie, on the coffee table. “Take my old clothes. I don’t need any of this stuff,” Richie smiled at Eddie as he paced around the living room. Eddie, silent, raised an eyebrow, before standing to sort through the box. There were oversized hoodies, sweats and band T-Shirts. Richie waved him off with, “Keep the whole box,” before he walked back into his room with his pop-tart, closing the door behind him. Eddie was already changing into the black hoodie. 

Five weeks into rooming with him, Richie had thought this boy was the cutest person he had ever laid his eyes on. He would go meet his friends most nights at the local bar, and none of them cared to hear about Eddie. None except Beverly Marsh, Richie’s other spitfire in his life. His best friend since last year, mentioned that he was in her biology 101 class, usually a freshman class, but she had just gotten around to taking it. “You better leave that boy alone, Richie Tozier, or I will never hear the end of it. He’s my partner for Christ’s sake and all he can blab about is you some days..” This sparked Richie’s interest. 

“Really?” He sat up straighter and ignored Stan Uris, Mike Hanlon and Bill Denbrough’s side conversation about an upcoming party. He leaned in next to Beverly. “What’s he say?” He playfully asked, batting his eyelashes. Beverly was unamused. She took another sip from her martini. “He says you always leave a mess for him to clean in the kitchen,” Richie interrupted. “I do the cooking, he does the cleaning, we agreed to that!”

Beverly talked over him. “He says you play your music way too loud in the afternoon when he’s trying to study,” Another interruption. “Yeah, I’m trying to distract myself from how attractive he looks when he’s sprawled against my couch in those fucking shorts.” He snorted, but it was too true. Beverly sternly looked at him before continuing. “He hates- well… nevermind, actually.” She took another sip. 

There was no way she was getting away with that. “Tell me now, Red. You know he’s close friends with that big Ben you have a crush on, I could ruin you like this,” he snapped his fingers for emphasis. Beverly bit the bottom of her lip, she never knew when Richie was kidding. “He... he hates that you constantly have guests around. Something about germs.” 

Richie furrowed his eyebrows. Guests? The only person he had over was Holden from Calculus… and Piper from the frat party. And Wren from the night club. And Stella from… Oh shit. Richie stopped his thoughts. Eddie had been aware of his ongoing late night hookups. 

Richie tries his best to keep his sex life private from everyone besides his friends. He loved sex but he thought it was meant to be personal. He tried his best to keep it quiet, but obviously Eddie was aware of the noises from down the hall at 3 in the morning. 

“Well, it’s not my fault my dick is so irresistible... Besides if he wanted to have someone over, he could. As long as he cleans up behind himself, I don’t care. I’d give him his space…” Beverly smirked at this. “Is that so, Tozier?”

Richie nodded as he blankly stared across the room. He downed some more whiskey. “Because I happen to know…” Richie’s eyes quickly fixated on hers. “That he has someone over right now.” She sadistically smiled at him. 

After staring at her for nearly 10 seconds, Richie’s first reaction was to laugh. No way did Eddie have it in him to be the hook-up type. He and Eddie would stay up late and talk after movie nights. He knew Eddie had only had sex a handful of times, and that he wasn’t looking for anything at the moment. Richie respected that. Deep down, he found it in him to be okay with that and try and give him his space. This would change that. “No, Beverly. You’ve got the wrong short stack.”

Beverly was scrolling through her phone before she stopped on a photo of broad shouldered, golden locked, Damian Scott. Richie’s fist tightened. He had walked by Eddie’s rooms multiple times in the late night to hear Eddie giggling on the phone. “Damian, oh my God! Why would you do that?” Oh, you’re just so funny, Damian. Richie rolled his eyes in his head before walking into the bathroom. 

Richie was up before he knew it and the rest of his friends looked up at him, waiting for him to announce something. Beverly raised her eyebrows. “I… have to go...” Is all Richie said before taking off towards his Mercedes Benz in the parking lot. His friends shrugged it off before continuing drinking, figuring Richie would blab about whatever was going on next time he saw them. 

When Richie parked outside the flat, he had his headlights off. His car made the smallest sounds against the gravel, and he closed the door with just enough force to make sure it closed and wasn’t too loud at the same time. He looked at the window. Eddie’s room was dimly lit. Candles were sat near the curtains. Richie could see it in the shadow. 

He quickly got in the front door, tiptoeing and shutting the door with more grace than ever before. He could have laughed, he was sneaking into his own apartment. 

Then he heard it. 

The deep voice. The grunts. The squeaking on the bed. 

His roommate was getting fucked. 

Richie could not explain what he was feeling. He crossed his arms over his chest. Was he mad Eddie had someone over and didn’t tell him? Was he annoyed that jock asshole Damian Scott was in his flat of all people? Did he wish he was in there giving Eddie a fucking he would never be able to forget? Drinking in his whimpers and teasing his little body in ways that would make him shiver?

He quickly shook it off and reached into his cabinet for his own bottle of whiskey. He shrugged his jean jacket off and rolled up the sleeves on his peach shirt, which truly did flatter him, and his dark curls against his dark jeans. As he downed one more, he heard one loud (hopefully final) groan from Damian himself. Richie’s grip around the bottle was tightening so hard he could have broken it. 

He took the bottle with him to the couch. Eddie’s bedroom door creaked open to reveal a still slightly gasping Damian Scott with a handful of clothes slowly closing the door behind him. When he turned around and was met with Richie, his face went red and he stopped in his tracks. Richie gave him a dry smile. “Hey, Damian.” He said low enough so Eddie couldn’t hear. 

Damian’s hands were clammy. He only had his pants on in front of Richie. Richie Tozier, who, besides being a loudmouth, had a history of getting into fights. Whether it be a bar fight or a frat party fight. He just had sex in Richie’s place, even without knowing about his tiny fixation with Eddie, that was scary enough. “Richie.” He acknowledged as he walked towards the door, a little pep in his step. 

Richie abandoned the bottle that shattered on the ground and quickly ran towards the door right as Damian had his hand around the knob. Richie tightly grabbed his wrist and roughly pushed him against the door, leaning down to whisper in his ear. Because although Damian was 5’7, which was 7 inches taller than Eddie, he was still 9 inches shorter than Richie. 

Richie reeked of alcohol and he knew it. He didn’t care as his hot breath spoke out the following words. “Make the hell sure you never fuck Eddie again. He can’t go see you, and you sure as fuck can not come here again. Spread the word to your worthless posse as well,” Damian was silent and his chest was heaving up and down. He nodded. “Go.” Richie finally demanded, and Damian could not have scurried away quicker. Richie watched as he ran to his car parked on the street, pulling his shirt over him as he ran. 

He proudly smiled to himself for a moment. Then it fell. He turned to look at the mess on the ground. What the fuck had gotten into him? He closed the front door. Then the bedroom door creaked open for a second time in the past few minutes. 

Eddie was wearing one of Eddie’s band shirts. Sublime. It dropped to the middle of his thighs, which were becoming a little chubby. Eddie was experiencing a small Freshman 15, and God, did it look good on those golden thighs. He rubbed his eyes, and his hair was a mess. Richie was reminded of what just happened and felt his blood boil again. He didn’t want to react and scare his roommate, because what the fuck was he supposed to say? So he took a deep breath and let out a, “Happy Saturday,” with a smile. Whatever that meant.

Eddie was confused. He dropped his hand from his face. “It's not Saturday, yet,” his soft voice insisted as he checked his phone in his hand. 1:36 am. “Oh, I guess you could say it is Saturday,” he yawned and stretched a little, his hands going high above his head. Richie dreamily stared for a little too long. Eddie spoke up again. “So, what happened here?” He motioned to the shards of broken glass on the floor. 

Richie was brought back to life. “Oh, nothing. Your friend accidentally broke something on his way out, but I told him it was no problem. No worries.” He smirked as he walked to grab a broom and dustpan from the closet. He avoided Eddie’s face as he began to sweep, and Eddie was thankful because his eyes had nearly fallen out of his head. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m sorry. I thought you were gonna be out with your friends tonight. That’s what you said… and usually you don’t come back until like 3 in the morning with friends of your own, so I thought…” he trailed off as Richie stood up and dropped the broom, he walked closer to Eddie, keeping his demeanor cool. 

“So you didn’t think you could ask me for permission before you bring some stupid jock over?” Eddie backed up closer to the wall little by little as Richie got closer. “He’s n-not stupid. He’s very nice. Did you talk to him on the way out?” Richie saw small bits of fear in Eddie’s eyes, so he decided it was too late to stop now. Eddie was already seemingly scared of him. “Of course I did. Now he knows not to come back or mess with you again. You’re welcome.” 

Eddie’s back was finally against the wall and Richie wasn’t far behind him, putting his arm on the wall next to Eddie, and getting closer than they ever had before. Eddie shuddered as he looked deeply into Richie’s dark eyes. “You can’t do that. I have just as much of a right to fuck people in here as you do. You bring girls and boys here nearly every night-“ he was cut off by Richie bringing his abnormally large hand to Eddie’s small sides of his hips. Richie loved being this close to Eddie. He loved seeing how small he looked, both emotionally and physically next to him. Eddie was squirming under his touch now, his thighs shifting back and forth. 

“And you’re always welcome to be one of them, baby,” Eddie’s lips were parted now as Richie brought down his hand from the wall to drag his rough fingers across Eddie’s swollen lips. Again, Richie is reminded of why they were swollen and gave the plumper bottom one a little pinch. Eddie whined under his touch and leaned his body more flush against Richie’s. “Yeah. I’d love to get these pretty little whore lips around me,” 

Eddie was holding back a moan. He hadn’t come close to reaching his orgasm all night, but right now he was over half hard with his roommate barely touching him. Richie continued. “How big was Damian huh?” He leaned down much closer to Eddie’s face and whispered. “I bet you don’t even have it in you to take all 9 inches of me.” Eddie shut his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. His imagination was running wild right now, and his hips were rocking back and forth to get friction with Richie’s own cock. He could feel it against him from time to time, if he leaned his hips high enough. It was thick, hot and ready to pop out of those jeans. Eddie pulled Richie closer to him by his shirt. 

Richie chucked at this. “What is it baby? You wanna use me to get off?” Eddie bit his lip. “So quiet and good for me now, huh? Damian didn’t fuck you right, did he, baby?” All these questions and Eddie did not have it in him to form an answer to a single one. He could feel wet spots forming at the front of his underwear, and if he shifted the right way he could hear his precome spreading across his dick. “You want to be full of me, don’t you? You want to feel me all over your fuckable little body. You’re so small and tight, I know you’d suck me right in. I’d give you the best fucking you ever had, Eddie.” All this rambling, and Eddie finally let out a full blown moan at Richie saying his name. “Richie… please…”

Richie watched him. The face that looked so desperate, with his deeply parted lips. Richie pushed his right index and middle fingers through and Eddie instinctually sucked on them. He eyed Richie as he did. He gathered a little saliva on his tongue and gave Richie the most innocent look he could. He was already looking up at Richie because of their size difference, and Richie’s fingers looked big enough inside his tiny mouth to nearly resemble a dick. Richie’s cock was begging to be in the place of his fingers. 

Eddie brought his hands up from his shirt to his arm that had the fingers down his throat to lightly grab it and shove it down further till he gagged. Holy fuck. Richie got red at this. Eddie smirked a little. To get the look off his face, Richie started shoving them at a much faster pace. Hearing constant gags and gasps for air as tears began to prick in Eddie’s eyes. Hmmmph. Eddie let out a little moan as a tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled his thigh up to wrap around Richie’s legs and pull him closer. Eddie gave small, weak thrusts against Richie’s cock, squirming as much as he could. 

Richie got the hint. He finally released his fingers from the tiny ones mouth and wiped the strings of spit across Eddie’s lips. He already looked so fucked out. Richie could have came at the sight, but that was nothing compared to what he saw when he lifted up his own shirt on Eddie. 

Eddie had worn a pair of baby blue lacy panties and his red cock was aching against the material. It was begging to be touched. Richie went hungry at the sight. He looked into Eddie’s dreamy, teary eyes before gently pulling down the material and harshly grabbing his cock. 

It fit perfectly in the size of Richie’s hand. Eddie hissed. “Yes, fuck,” Richie devoured those fucking sounds as he leaned down to mouth against Eddie’s neck. He made a heavenly sound as he leaned to the side to give Richie more to work with. He moved his hands to the tops of Richie’s biceps, which were surprisingly strong. He held on to the muscle as Richie kept a fast pace up and down his cock. His giant thumb teased over the head and between the slit. “Since when have you been wearing those panties, princess?” His fingers massaged around the head a few times and that made Eddie let out another whine. Eddie’s mind felt hazy, but Richie ensured he wouldn’t avoid his question. He let go of his cock all at once. 

“No!” Eddie grabbed his hand and attempted to drag it back, but that was hard when his whole hand had the weak ability to wrap over just Richie’s thumb alone. Richie scoffed. “Don’t think you’re in control for a fucking second, Kaspbrak. Answer me.” Eddie hummed at the thought of how powerless he felt, and could cry at how much he missed feeling Richie on him already. “Since you told me to. When you gave me the box with the panties…” His eyes were still shut, but Richie happily smiled down at him again. 

“Yeah? You like wearing them around our place?” He placed his hand back on Eddie’s eager dick and made sure to watch his face as he did. “You like knowing I could potentially see them if you were bent over? You like rubbing your little cock against them as you listen to me fuck someones brains out right next to you?” Eddie pulled Richie much closer by his shoulders at that, and Richie let him because of how pretty the moan was that he let out. It sounded like something that had been building for weeks. Richie slid his precum up and down his dick at a much faster pace now. 

Eddie stuttered. “C-close…” Richie scoffed again. Eddie’s thighs were shaking at how hard he was about to come. “You didn’t answer me,” Richie started slowing down his strokes. “No, no! Rich…” Eddie protested. Slower and slower until he pulled away again. At the loss of the sensation, Eddie broke, opening his eyes to get a good look at the tall man in front of him. “Yes! I do. I love the feeling of you staring at me whenever you see my ass-” Richie harshly grabbed his right ass cheek as a result of that. Eddie purred before speaking again. “I love hearing you fuck people next to me. Hearing you whisper that your roommate is sleeping when girls let out their fucking screams when you make them come…” 

Richie was all ears now as Eddie honestly rambled. “When you bring boys home, I get especially jealous. I wish it was me you were fucking into everytime I hear the bed thump against my wall…” Richie was at the brink of coming in his fucking pants. Eddie spoke one more time. “The whole time Damian was fucking me, I was imagining it was you, but it was so hard,” Richie grabbed both of his cheeks now, kneading them in a way that would get Eddie talking some more. “You’re so much bigger. So tall…” he dreamily let out. “So big and perfect for me.” He looked up at Richie with pleading eyes. “I want to be the one you fuck, Richie. I’ll be so good for you...”

Richie felt more content than ever. This little hothead wanted him to fucking ruin him. He’d wanted it for a while. He’d probably gotten off to hearing him fuck everyone he brought home and now he wanted to be one of them. Richie thinks of Damian Scott. He talks before he thinks. “You should have thought about that before you let Damian fuck you in my apartment,” he harshly let go of Eddie, placed his dick back into his panties, pulled down his shirt, and began to walk towards his room. The broom, pan and glass remained on the ground. “Make sure you clean that up. Goodnight, princess.” 

Richie slammed the door. Eddie could have screamed.


	2. lying on your side, with your hands between your thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a little rushed bc its been a minute but here u r

A few days after… Whatever happened, Richie was lounging around their living room. It was the afternoon. His classes would start in an hour. Eddie was already 15 minutes late. He always got home at 4:45 on the dot. Richie wasn’t worried, of course, just confused. 

The past few days had involved silence. Everytime Eddie would walk by him, regardless of Richie’s staring, he would look straight ahead and avoid eye contact until he reached his room. Richie would scoff to himself, either Eddie never heard him, or he didn’t want to react to it. 

Richie sits up on the couch. He was only wearing his favorite black boxers. One of the few ones without a fun print on them. He continued to listen to the nonsense he was playing on the TV, but only at half attention. All he could think about was a certain someone who slept in the room right next to him. 

What happened? Richie got a certain way that only shows up a number of times every few years. He never got that angry about someone hooking up with someone else. He didn’t have a proper ex-relationship to compare it to, either. He genuinely felt it was disrespectful that he gave Eddie a place to stay, would cancel things with his friends to spend time to talk to him, Eddie still insists he’s not looking for anything, and then he has sex with a stupid jock bitch in his apartment. 

He thinks of that night. He thinks of how tan Eddie is, especially compared to himself, but he was still able to get completely red in the face. He thinks of him wearing his shirt. Eddie pulling Richie closer. The way he was able to let himself go so easily under Richie’s touch. He just let himself be handled by Richie, craving more and more. The sounds he let out, Richie’s never heard anything like them before. So sweet, so needy, so desperate. His hookups are usually careless and fast, but Eddie wanted to savor every moment Richie was paying attention to him. 

Richie shifts on the couch. He moves his hands to hover over his cock. He thinks of the baby blue panties. He gets a hold of himself over his boxers and starts teasing his length.

Of course Richie wanted Eddie too. Of course. He just wasn’t so eager to show that to Eddie. It was too good to see Eddie beg and see what he really wanted. Eddie secretly had Richie just as whipped, but Richie was surprisingly good at hiding it. Besides, if Richie was eager to show it back, he wouldn’t have gotten to feel the small needy boy hump his body against him and tell him he wants to be the one Richie fucks. 

God, he is small. Richie pulls his cock out of his boxers now. He looks at it with furrowed eyebrows. He was already achingly hard, and a small amount of precum had already been released. Just from thinking of Eddie. Fuck. He rarely ever gets himself off. He hasn’t felt this horny since high school. He takes his hand and starts moving it on his cock. Teasing it just how he likes, and goes back to thinking of the boy. 

How would he even fit on his cock? Richie wasn’t exaggerating when he said he was the full 9 inches. It was a gift he was surely proud of and all his friends unfortunately knew, but it wasn’t very convenient at this point in time. Eddie was such a slender boy. And Richie hated how much he liked him like that. 

Eddie got his cardio in, but very little on weights, ensuring him to be curvier than most boys his age. His legs were the longest thing on his body. Richie speeds up the pace and leans his head back. Those legs. Those thighs. He dreamed of biting into them and feeling Eddie squirm under his hold. Richie’s hand could completely cover Eddie’s torso and would definitely keep him in his place. 

Finally, he thinks of the feeling of fucking him. Being able to get himself in Eddie, the way he truly would suck him in. He can almost feel the heat on his sensitive cock. He thinks of Eddie’s relentless moans, how fast Richie would be fucking into him, the things he would say. By now, Richie’s lost control of his train of thought. All he can think of is Eddie. Sweet, sexy, needy little Eddie. He lets out a moan as he comes, voice sounding weak. 

“Fuck,” he looks at his mess. Most of it gets on his stomach, but there's still strings that landed on the couch. He quickly gets up to wipe himself off and he does a poor job of it, but he needs to hurry before Eddie gets home. Before he gets to clean the couch, he hears a giggling outside his door and stops dead in his tracks. 

He hurries over to the blinds and slightly pulls a section of them apart in an unsuspicious manner. Eddie was home. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jean shorts for once, and a dark green shirt from a summer camp he went to in seventh grade. Of course it still fits him, Richie thinks. He caresses his perfect soft hair that was getting longer everyday as he pushes a strand behind his ear. He was talking to someone. Richie turned his head a little more to get a look at him. 

Brock Lexon. Another idiot. He wasn’t a jock, but he was just as stupid. He was a respected member at Alpha Sigma Phi, and probably the leader of their fucking pack. He was ginger, average weight, and above average height at definitely 6’0. Richie squinted. Eh, he could still look down at him. He shut his thoughts off now so he could listen. “So you’ll come?” Brock smiled down at Eddie with interested eyes. 

Eddie let out a laugh. “I don’t know, Brock…” he looks towards the front door. “That’s not normally my scene.” He states matter-of-factly. Brock stands up straighter and turns his smile into a smirk after he says, “How about when you get there, I’ll take you somewhere private so we can play out whatever scene you’d like?” Eddie looked at him with wide eyes. Richie rolled his. What the fuck does that mean?

Eddie got bits of red in his face as he tried to look anywhere else. Finally, he gave a slight nod. “We’ll see.” And Brock smugly grinned. “See you this weekend, Eddie.” He walked away, leaving Eddie behind to stare at his back as he walked towards the university. 

Richie backed away from the windows and towards the kitchen. He could not think of what just happened. He needed a drink of something. As he pulled out his tequila bottle, and a shot glass, Eddie walked through the door. He placed his bookbag by the door and made eye contact with Richie from across the room. He looked a little scared. 

Richie felt bad. He didn’t want Eddie to feel like this around him. This whole thing was fun and games, but he missed his normal company. He finally gave in, smiling before taking his shot. “Hey, Eddie.” 

Eddie was taken back. Had he heard that right? He looked confused as Richie poured another shot. “Hi, Richie…” his voice came out shaky. He felt so small. Smaller than usual. 

Richie held up his left hand and repeatedly moved his middle and index finger as a way to indicate for Eddie to come closer to him. Eddie almost immediately started walking over, as if on an understood command. He stopped when he got to the island in the kitchen. He leaned against it and patiently waited for whatever Richie had to say. His eyes almost gleamed with excitement. 

Eddie looked Richie up and down. After all, he did only have on his black boxers that everyone he had sex with seemed to compliment in one way or another. There were hickeys sucked into the side of his neck, and he couldn’t tell if they were fresh or not. He’s brought back to earth when he sees Richie’s eyes on his, knowingly. 

Another shot. “I miss you,” Eddie gave him an unamused look, avoiding the subject. “Why are you drinking when you need to start leaving for class in 10 minutes? You-” Richie cut him off. “Do you miss me too?” 

Eddie pulled the bottom of his lip between his teeth. He moved his fingers on the edge of the table. “A little,” He half honestly answered. He missed being in Richie’s presence so much. He missed talking to him after a few hours, even. He missed their cooking and cleaning. They had both been cooking and cleaning for themselves since, and it almost hurt them to do. He missed the movie nights. 

Richie smiled. “Let’s do something. What do you wanna do?” He set down his glass and started walking in his direction. Eddie stood up straight. Richie was standing next to him now, towering over him as usual. Eddie’s head reached just under Richie’s broad shoulders. He’s gotten half hard before just from the view of Eddie having to lean his head back to look at him with stars in his eyes. 

Eddie gulped before he let out a small smile. “We could watch an episode of-“ and then he turned to the living room. The couch. Fuck, Richie thought. He forgot to clean the stains up. This did not look good. He knew this would not be taken well. Eddie looked confused. Then annoyed. Then angry. “So…” here we go. “You and your friend forgot to clean up it seems.” He started to back away from Richie. 

Richie rolled his eyes again. “That’s not what happened,” Eddie scoffed and crossed his arms. Richie didn’t want to deal with this. They were just about to make up. He let his words leave his brain before he could process them. “Don’t act like a jealous bitch now, you’re not my little girlfriend,” Eddie’s tiny fists were balled up by his side now. 

“Thank God. Why would I wanna be with some freakishly tall nympho who doesn’t even know how to clean a couch?” He began to walk away, wishing Richie wouldn’t respond, but he couldn’t always get what he wanted. “No, you’d rather be with worthless jocks and frat guys who couldn’t hit your prostate for the life of them,” Eddie turned around now, basically shooting daggers with his eyes. Richie continued. “Do you know how many guys I’ve fucked who tell me Brock comes in under a minute? He explodes as fast as a bag of popcorn in a microwave.” He laughed at his own joke. 

Eddie only saw shades of red as he walked up to Richie and pushed him back, which of course had little effect. Richie genuinely laughed the second his almost child-like hands came in contact with his naked torso. While Eddie was standing close, Richie took this as an opportunity to lean down and whisper. “Is that what it is now? Make up your mind, baby. Do you wanna push me away or pull me closer?” An embarrassed Eddie walked back into his room, ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Richie took one last shot before cleaning the couch. 

Once again, the days continued with silence and Richie felt aggravated as ever. Nothing eventful happened, at least not until the next Saturday afternoon came along. 

Beverly had been texting him all afternoon of Ben Hanscom. Ben Hanscom who happened to be very close friends with Eddie. Eddie spoke of how he and Ben had grown up together, and although he might have had a small crush on him as kids, he was so painfully straight it hurt. Richie had only seen him once, and for the most part, he could see why he was Eddie’s type. He was buff, over 6 foot tall and had that boy next door smile. He seemed to be showing enough interest in Beverly that he invited her to a party at the frat he was in, and now Beverly was trying to convince Richie and the others to come as well. As if on cue, his phone buzzed. 

Beverly Marsh: Richie. Richie. Richie. Richie. 

Richie sent back a quick “What?” As he paced around the living room. He had been thinking about what to do about Eddie. It was very back and forth. Buy him his favorite snacks? Continue to ignore him until he apologizes? Get him monthly passes for the local spa? Annoy him by having people over every night and being as loud as possible?

Who was he kidding? The last one wasn’t even an option. Ever since that night last week, no one had come over. The past week consisted of a close relationship between him and his right hand. He only thought of people besides Eddie very briefly. The hothead was taking over his life. 

Beverly Marsh: Please come. Stan, Mike and Bill have already agreed to come, but it’s gonna be no fun without you there :-( You’re the life of the party. 

Richie sighed. Usually, she was right. He was the life of the party. But recently, this situation has been confusfing the fuck out of him as well as bringing him down. He didn’t feel up to party. Also, the party was at the same frat that Brock was in, so how fun would that even be? If he went, it would probably involve Brock’s stupid face being punched in, so really he was being kind by not wanting to go. 

He heard some things rattle on the other side of Eddie’s bedroom door and jumped a little. He was so quiet, he didn’t even know Eddie was here. He was once again, only in one item of clothing- his grey sweatpants. So, if Eddie opened his door, that is what he would be met with. 

Eddie opened the door to reveal himself in a way Richie had never seen before. Eddie tried to avoid eye contact at all costs, but Richie could not care less as he eyed the boy up and down. Of course, he had on his signature tall white socks and high top-converse. As well as his white cotton short shorts which, really, were the equivalent to girls wearing mini skirts. But that wasn’t what shocked Richie the most. He had on a crop top. A lilac crop top that stopped above his belly button. His belly button that was pierced against his soft, tan skin.

The closer he walked to Richie to gather his things he left on the coffee table, the more that Richie could see him. His hair had a sweet side part going on, which complimented his growing hair really well. He had on a chapstick that turned his lips into a darker shade, as well as layers of mascara on his eyes. He looked so fucking pretty. Pretty enough for Richie to want to break the silence. 

“Well, don’t you look ravishing?” He sat down on the couch in front of him and crossed the calf of his left leg over his right thigh and leaned back, arms resting behind his head. It came across jokingly, but they both knew it meant more. Eddie still looked mad as ever as he shifted through his thighs. “Why?” He asked a question back. 

Richie didn’t understand. “Why what?” Eddie sighed now, abandoning his things and standing up straight. His shirt lifted a little and Richie saw the piercing again. Wow. Eddie put his hands on his hips, and pulled his short shorts up a little to attempt to hide his stomach. It did nothing but show off more leg. Richie smirked. He could have died at how attractive the boy in front of him was. 

Eddie’s annoyed voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Why are you gonna talk to me like that if you’re not gonna-“ he seemed to have caught himself, the words came across like they were falling from his mouth. “Nevermind.” He attempted, but Richie was too intrigued to let it go. 

The taller boy stood up, making Eddie back away a little. Like he did before. Finally, the back of Eddie’s knees reached the other leather couch and he plopped down. Richie stood directly in front of Eddie. Eddie’s eyes flew from his dark eyes down to his crotch in front of him. The outline of his cock is very much visible and Eddie unapologetically stares. His mouth was watering at how low it hung and how thick it was. He sucked on his bottom lip. 

Richie was getting hard just from the sight. He lifted his hand to ever so gently reach under his chin and lift his head up inch by inch, until they finally held eye contact. “If I'm not going to what, Eddie?” 

Eddie’s mouth hung open and the sight in front of Richie felt pornographic. But it was nothing compared to what came next. Eddie swallowed as he brought his small hand to Richie’s thigh in front of him and started leading it closer to his cock. With a gulp of confidence, Eddie took his hand and slowly dragged it from the base of his cock all the way to the head. Although it was through his sweatpants, it took longer than he thought it would. Slowly going back up, he gave it a squeeze right in the middle and Richie almost let out a hiss. Eddie finally finished his question. “Well, if you’re not gonna fuck me?”

Richie bit his tongue. He wanted to fucking groan at how good it felt to have Eddie putting pressure on his length but he decided not to. He looks at Eddie’s outfit again. Where was he even going?

Before he can remember to ask, Eddie sits up a little, just to get back down on his knees. A small sound of skin hitting the wooden floor was heard and Eddie looked up at Richie with pleading puppy dog eyes. He was so far down now, Richie almost had trouble seeing him, especially with his shitty eyesight. Richie just watched as Eddie almost obediently placed his hands down between his thick, spread thighs and stuck his tongue out. 

Richie wanted to ruin him. Eddie feeling like he had control over Richie made him boil inside. Suddenly he forgot to think when he felt a wet, warm heat over the head of his cock through his underwear-less sweatpants. 

The eye contact with Eddie remained, Richie just watching him drag his tongue over him. Eddie smirked as he made his way back to the base. He giggled before he repeated it, this time swirling the tip of his tongue around the huge fucking head and savoring the reaction he got when Richie grabbed the back of his head and held him there. 

Richie began to lean his head back, but he stopped himself in the middle of it. He nearly yanked Eddie off of his cock and Eddie had that look of fear again as Richie moved his hand from his head to his neck. The veins in his hand were visible from the tight grip he had. Eddie shut his eyes and leaned back, an uncomfortable look lingered on his face, but a whine fought from his throat. “Where are you off to, anyways?” Richie’s hand was wrapped so far all the way around the little one’s neck that his fingers met.

Eddie didn’t answer immediately, he took his hand and held onto Richie’s arm. Not even attempting to tear it away, just holding it. Richie was unamused. “Hey,” he moved his thumb and pressed a little harder. Gags and pants of breath rang throughout the house. “Answer me, Kaspbrak. You know how I am when I get mad.” Eddie let out a scared sound as he began to mutter something out. Richie loosened his grip to listen, finally letting go and walking away from Eddie after he let out, “Alpha S-sigma Phi P-party.” Eddie touched his throat and wiped a tear from his eye before letting out a pained noise.. “Mm, fuck, Richie,”

Richie laughed now. “That’s nothing compared to what I’m gonna do to you if you go to that party and get wasted in that excuse of an outfit. All the boys are gonna be watching you whore around the house. But you already knew that, didn’t you?” Eddie furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up, continuing to pat away the tears that were laying on his cheeks. Because of who he is as a person, and the fact that he really wanted to see what Richie would do to him, he fought fire with fire. 

“Yeah, well you can’t control me, Richie,” Richie could have laughed at that. “Besides, at least someone there might like me enough to fuck me,” He started gathering his things before walking towards the door. “Don’t wait up for me, I’m not coming home tonight,” Richie blankly watched him as he opened the front door. “I’m gonna be too busy getting fucked into at every end.” Eddie almost threatened before closing the door behind him. 

Richie chuckled. With little thought, he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Beverly Marsh. “I’ll be there by the next hour.”

45 minutes after the text was sent, Richie stood in front of the mirror. He looked good. It wasn’t a crazy outfit, but he still can’t remember the last time he looked and felt this fucking hot. Richie had on black jeans with the same color belt, his dirty black high tops, and the cherry on top: a button up shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned. The shirt had vertical red, white, and black stripes. Against his chest loosely hung two silver chains. Eddie’s gonna be sorry he ever said that shit. He rubbed styling product through his hair to make his hair even curlier and smiled into the mirror. 

10 minutes later, after arriving at the party, and parking his car down the street, Richie immediately felt a sense of regret. Alpha Sigma Phi definitely invited every single annoying white person from school. The house looked racist with its pillars and big windows, the music was loud mainstream rap, and there were teenagers scattered all over the property, both inside and outside. Eddie. Eddie was here. Somewhere. 

Before he could take one more step towards the door he was stopped. “Richieeeee…” he heard an all too familiar exaggeration on his name. He turned around and grinned at his best friend. Beverly was clinging on to Ben Hanscom’s arm. He seemed to almost be holding her up. She walked closer to Richie, Ben having a grip on her the whole time so she didn’t fall. 

“Hey Bev,” Richie spoke, and it almost came out as a question. She was stumbling and her eyes were already closed. Was she drunk already? There were spills over her red tank top and she giggled as she spoke the next line. “Eddie… is so cute. You were right!”

Richie looked around to see if anyone heard that. No one had been paying attention to her, probably because they were too scared to, after all she had Ben Hanscom on her arm. Richie couldn’t believe this guy was one of Eddie’s best friends. What the hell could this buff Kappa Alpha Delta bullshit guy and his Eddie have in common?

Ben made eye contact with Richie while holding her by her shoulders. “While Bill, Mike, Stan and I were off looking for her, she and Eddie spent the last thirty minutes pre-gaming by themselves with a bottle of Tequila. Locked in my room!” He exclaimed, with a slight annoyed look. Richie felt annoyed, too. Where the fuck was Eddie? He eagerly looked around to find him. “You’re a real cunt, Rich,” Beverly let out. “He really does like you, but-“ and out came the vomit. 

“Agh, Bev!” Ben stepped back a little as she threw up outside the frat house. Good, Richie thought. 

She quickly stood up and wiped her mouth. “I’m good, I’m good!” She was not good. When Ben wasn’t looking, Richie raised his eyebrows towards Stan, Mike and Bill who were talking on the front steps of the house. It was a knowing look of Please, come take care of Bev. I can’t leave her alone with this guy we don’t know. Not that Ben didn’t come across as cool, but he was a frat guy so who knew? Speaking of frat guys, that's probably who Eddie was with. 

As the boys started making their way towards Beverly, Richie quickly let out a “Gotta go!” And quickly ran inside, just for his eyes to be immediately met with the dark ones of Eddie Kaspbrak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER PT 2 hehe im p sure itll just be one more chapter then we will wrap this up whos excited im EXCITED!!! sry for all tha teasing so far


	3. and a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!!! IM SO LATE AND SO BEHIND ON THIS FIC THING IDEK WHAT IM DOING HERE
> 
> Ive been so busy and this is rushed but i wanted to get it out to u guys
> 
> THIS IS LONG AS FUCKKK ITS LONGER THAN BOTH THE LAST CHAPTERS COMBINED I APOLOGIZE !
> 
> but here u r:* the twink finally gets obliterated !

Eddie Kaspbrak was laying down across a kitchen island at Alpha Sigma Phi's frat house. 

He was giggling as his shirt rode up even higher than it already was. He rolled his head to the side to see Richie walk through the door and he squinted his eyes before smiling a little. 

Body shots were being taken off of his stomach. His flat stomach with the piercing that was basically threatening Richie everytime he looked at it. Before he could respond to anything, he saw Brock hold down Eddie’s stomach with his left hand and his thigh with his right. 

Eddie tilted his head back a little as it happened. Many other boys from the frat and their girlfriends seemed to surround them, cheering them on. Richie could almost feel the thoughts leave his head as he made his way towards the crowd. He stopped once he was standing right in front of Eddie’s face. 

They were once again face to crotch. Eddie looked him in the eyes and chatter seemed to quiet down around them. Richie didn’t say anything, but Eddie obediently sat up under his glare. 

He sat up on the kitchen island and somehow still looked up at his roommate. Although everything was blurry for the little one, he could definitely make out Richie and his features that looked even somehow sexier under his drunken state. 

“Hi Rich,” he raised his hand up to touch his face but Richie grabbed it mid its way there. Most everyone watched with eager eyes. The music remained the same volume, but got quieter. 

Richie gave Eddie’s eyes an understanding and stern look. “We’re leaving.” He attempted to lightly tug the boy down, he seemed to be in a very fragile state and Richie didn’t want to overwhelm him. He just felt the need to get him out of this fraternity hellhole and take him home. 

Eddie almost let himself be tugged before he slipped his wrist out of Richie’s grip. “Nuh-uh. Just got here. Having too much fun…” he looked over and gave Brock a lazy grin as Brock walked closer to him, not thinking twice about Richie’s death stare, and squished Eddie’s cheeks, leaning in to kiss his face. “Mhm, and it’s just getting started, baby.” Eddie drunkenly smiled and leaned his head on Brock. Brock knowingly smirked towards Richie. 

Richie’s fists were almost white by how tight he was holding them, trying not to let out his anger. He didn’t want to scare Eddie or his friends outside. He didn’t want any attention drawn to him. But God, was this jerk asking for it. 

Richie finally let out a breath, continuing to ignore the stares of the eavesdroppers around them. “Fine. You can have your little fun, but we’re leaving as soon as you’re done,” he paused to look at the wall clock. 12:57 am. “We’re leaving before 2.” With that, he walked away.

Brock whispered something about Richie being a control freak. Richie rolled his eyes as he grabbed a beer and cracked it open. Downing all of it almost immediately. He would allow himself one more before the night ended, he still needed to get Eddie home safely, and two beers had little to no effect on a guy the size of Richie. 

For the next half hour, Richie would give Eddie his space. He walked around the party, talking from ex-hookup to ex-hookup and getting more aggravated by the minute. It was 1:32 am when he would be talking to Anna from his psychology class and something that caught his eye would come into his view. 

“I just…” she twirled her recently dyed hair around in her fingers. The brown really did suit her, Richie thought. “Don’t get why you never called me back.” Richie leaned his head back against the wall. God, this again. “Told you I never fuck the same person twice. I wasn’t interested anymore.” He took a sip of his beer. 

She turned her head to the side. “Really? Because it seems like you’ve fucked Eddie Kaspbrak a number of times already…” she drank from her bottle, slightly looking away. “Saw how defensive you got earlier.”

Richie gave her a look. “No, not even once. He’s just my roommate.” She snorted. “So you’re not mad that he’s going upstairs with Brock right now, right?” She motioned up the stairs to Brock leading a stumbling, tiny brunette boy up the flight of stairs. Eddie almost fell at the top step but Brock was quick to catch him, leading him a few more steps before they got into what Richie would assume to be Brock’s bedroom. 

Richie didn’t even have time to respond to her. His body was already leading him up the stairs. Brock had no business taking Eddie upstairs in a state like that. Richie knew what Brock wanted, and there was no way he was letting that happen. In the middle of the stairs would stand Brock’s two best friends from the frat, Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter. 

They both crossed their arms to block Richie from coming up. It looked absolutely ridiculous and hysterical. Richie couldn't help but snort. “You two are truly embarrassing. Hope you know they only have you in this frat to do shit like this,” he crossed his arms as well. “Shit that nobody else wants to do,” the two boys shared a look before Richie continued. “Don’t get me wrong, it's hot you guys are always at Brock’s beck and call, but not now.” 

He attempted to push through them and they both pushed Richie back. “Fuck you, freak,” Patrick said as Richie stumbled back a step before holding himself back up. Richie laughed as Henry avoided his eyes. Now Richie really laughed. “Is this because I never agreed to letting you suck me off, Hen?” He whispered, not blinking once. 

Henry gave him a death glare. “Sorry,” Richie paused to shrug. “You’re not my type.” Henry’s face was completely red. Patrick’s jaw slightly fell. Silent Henry balled his fists, and went to throw a punch at Richie, but not before a hand that wasn’t Richie’s came up from behind Richie, grabbing Henry and pushing him to the ground. 

He groaned as he fell to the ground. “I’ll kill you, Hanscom!” Henry went to charge at Ben as well, who looked almost annoyed. Ben turned to Richie and hurriedly let out a, “Go do what you have to do.” Before quickly turning around and punching Henry. As they began to fist fight on the dining room floor, everyone started to hurry heading out, in fear of the cops coming. 

Richie nodded. Patrick rushed to Henry’s side, and Richie got to make his way upstairs. When he finally got to the door where Eddie was behind he attempted to turn the knob. Locked. “Fuck,” he muttered out. He continued to mess with the knob, his knuckles turning white now. With his left hand he started hitting the door. “Open the fucking door!”

He heard whimpers on the other side and a small voice calling his name before being cut off. “Fuck off!” He heard a loud and clear Brock say. He heard more muffles. Richie saw red. Finally, he used his years of high school experience and punched through the barrier. He punched over and over until a hole made its way through the door. Stupid cheap old racist house, Richie thought. It didn’t take much more until he was able to kick it completely open. 

Brock was lying next to Eddie on his bed. His room was a mess and he knew Eddie would never voluntarily come into it in a thousand years. Eddie gave him a scared look, almost like a deer in headlights. “Richie…” He closed his eyes. He was on his back, Brock’s hands were on his stomach, and he was kissing the side of Eddie’s face. 

All Richie was thinking was three words: Get. Eddie. Home. 

After Brock made eye contact with Richie he sighed. “You’re gonna have to pay for that, Tozier.” He continued to attempt to touch Eddie a little higher up his shirt. Eddie was pushing him off now, with all the might he had. It still wasn’t enough. Richie finally ran to the bed and pushed Brock off of him. He pushed him all the way to the floor, failing to realize he had pulled Eddie with him. 

Eddie fell face first on the floor and began to lightly sob. He leaned his head up and a few drops of blood fell from his nose. He gently touched it as a teardrop fell to his nose. “Ow…” Brock watched and chuckled as he stood and he attempted to walk out of the door, leaving Eddie behind. 

Richie quickly stopped him before he could leave. Brock went to push him but Richie already prepared for that, grabbing on to his shirt, pulling him down and kneeing him right in his dick. He let out a hiss of pain before leaning down. Richie aggressively tripped his feet while simultaneously pushing him down to the ground. Eddie watched by his spot on the floor, regaining some sobriety while staying speechless. 

Richie hovered on top of the pathetic boy and still saw red. Everything was so vivid and happening and God, he just lived for it. He lived for this feeling. He almost got half hard just from the fear in Brock’s eyes. 

Richie knew how to choke during sex. It was one of his favorite things to do. He knew exactly where to place his thumb so it wouldn’t hurt his partner. He completely disregarded that as he wrapped his hands around Brock’s surprisingly thick neck. 

Brock attempted to raise his arms to fight him off but he barely had the strength. Tears fell from his eyes and all the way from his neck up turned darker colors. Sounds of struggle came out of his mouth. Richie looked like he was trying to juice him. 

Eddie crawled over, and whispered. “Stop Rich, you’ll kill him,” Richie turned to Eddie. Sweet Eddie with the blood dripping from his nostril. Richie felt himself calm a little under the stare of the boy. Richie finally disregarded him, throwing his head to the ground. Brock sputtered out and Richie grabbed his face to harshly grab it and spoke. 

“Don’t ever come near anything of mine ever again. You’re a goddamn creep, and I won’t hesitate to kill you next time. Understand?” Richie felt the deja vu course through him as he spoke with truth, and Brock was too broken down to respond. He only rolled his head around in some kind of understanding manner. 

Richie finally stood up and looked down at Eddie still on the floor. Eddie gave him these enormous eyes. The tears flowing from them and blood nearing his lips made Richie feel woozier than the almost dead body in front of him. He quickly snapped out of it. “Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?” 

Eddie inhaled a breath before ignoring him, standing on his own and skipping across the room to Richie. Richie looked down at him and gazed into his eyes. Eddie did the same. They shared a short moment before Richie grabbed Eddie’s tiny hand and pulled him out of that house. As they walked through the downstairs, they realized no one was there. They heard sirens from about five minutes from the house and both scurried to Richie’s car. 

Richie quickly pulled out and made his way to his apartment. Eddie was sitting in the passenger seat, breathing a little scattered. Neither of them had a seat belt on, and the tension was still thick in the air. 

Richie was the first to break the silence. “Eddie, I’m sorry. But he—“ 

“Thank you, Richie.” Eddie spoke, clear as day. He seemed to snap into a sober state for a second before looking over at Richie driving. It was an understanding look. A look that said thank you for coming to help me. Thank you for caring enough. Richie’s look said it wasn’t even a question. 

Richie just nodded, while Eddie went back to a babbling state. He lightly hit his head on the window during a sharp right turn into their driveway. “Ow-ow,” Richie parked, turned the car off and jumped out of the car. “Lets get some ice for that nose,” he let out before rushing to the other side of the car, opening the door for Eddie and holding on to his hand to lead his little stumbling self to the door. He shut Eddie’s door with his free hand and locked the car. It was so late, but he didn’t feel tired in the slightest. 

Once they got inside the house, Eddie immediately ran to the kitchen and reached for a glass to fill with ice and water from the fridge then downed it. Richie chuckled. “Easy there, no fast movements from you or you’ll barf all over my place,” he walked over to the kitchen to grab paper towels and fill them with ice. 

After Eddie gulped down his drink, he gave him a puzzled look. “Isn’t this kinda our place by now? I mean, it’s been a few months of just us here?” That made Richie shoot a look at him of confusion as well. Was that true? Richie considered terminology like that saved for people who were together. Before he could think too much, he walked over to Eddie, stole the glass from his hand and set it behind him on the island. 

The blood from his nose was almost completely gone, but it was getting harder for Richie to stomach the sight of a scarred Eddie. Eddie was leaning against the island to make him a shorter height, and Richie didn’t feel like leaning down that far to put the ice on his nose, so he did the most logical thing he could think of. He set the napkin on the counter, ignored the yelp from his mouth and the slight squirming from the boy, and pulled Eddie to sit on top of the counter by his hips. 

Eddie seemed a little embarrassed but quickly got over it because Richie went back to putting the ice under his nose and Eddie let out an uncomfortable noise. He eventually took a hold of the ice himself, but Richie still stood there in front of him. He was leaning so close to Eddie, making the moment more intimate than it probably was. Both of his hands held onto the island on both sides of Eddie. 

Eddie made eye contact with Richie over the napkin. He laughed. “You’re gonna go to jail.” Richie had almost completely forgotten about what happened until now. He laughed as well. “No, I’m not. Like I said, Brock was being a fucking creep. If anyone ever asks why I did what I did, I’d hope you would cover for me. Since you know, you were fucking there…” he looked away now. Eddie would cover for him right? That wasn’t all for nothing?

Eddie smiled and put down the napkin, his nose radiating coldness. “Bien sûr,” (Of course,) he stretched as he spoke his nonsense. Richie wasn’t sure if he heard that right. Before he could even ask, Eddie pulled him closer by wrapping both of his tiny arms around his neck. Close enough to make his heart beat faster, but far enough to where their noses weren’t touching yet. Eddie continued. “Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi, Richie. Tu es si gentil.” (Thank you for doing that for me, Richie. You’re so kind.)

Was this boy talking in tongues? Was he coherently speaking a different language or was he truly drunk? Richie could not be more lost. Eddie swiped his tongue over his lips. “French.” Richie felt his breath hitch in his throat. Eddie spread his legs to wrap them around Richie’s sides. Richie was sure he would be able to feel his boner in seconds. “También hablo español. Es un favorito de los fanáticos en la cama.” (I also speak Spanish. It’s a fan favorite in bed.) he joked. 

For once, Richie was heated in his face. Eddie smirked before letting out more giggles. “Spanish too, huh?” Eddie pushed a piece of hair behind his ear. “Yeah, I’m like one fourth Puerto Rican.” Richie mentally slapped himself. That’s why he looked fucking latino. The linguistics minor began to make sense. Eddie knowingly nodded, dragging his hands down to Richie’s neck, rubbing circles into his neck. Richie felt something in his chest bloom. He doesn’t recall drinking enough to feel this way. “You’re full of surprises aren’t you, Kaspbrak?” He let himself be touched by the tipsy boy. 

Eddie clenched his thighs a little tighter around Richie, really getting a hold of him now. “Oui, monsieur,” (Yes, sir,”) before he finally switched back to English. He pulled Richie closer, at an angle where he would be able to whisper directly into his ear. “What else do you wanna know about me, Rich?” 

Richie shut his eyes in bliss. That tone from those lips had the ability to make him feel incredibly weak. So when Eddie pulled both of Richie’s hands from the island to move them to his inner thighs, while licking his right ear lobe, Richie couldn’t help but swear. “Fuck,” he slowly felt himself get lost in the boy in front of him. 

Eddie leaned his head back at the sound and Richie let no time go to waste as he hungrily approached it. The action took Eddie by surprise and he loudly gasped. Hiking up his left leg and pulling Richie closer into him by his shoulders. Richie left a few kisses on the side of his neck. A few deep ones with a hint of sucking, but nothing deep enough to leave a mark. Although he really fucking wanted to. At the same time, he was slowly rubbing his ginormous thumbs against Eddie’s inner thighs. On his right thigh, he hiked up his shorts a little to move his fingers closer to Eddie’s crotch while licking a stripe up his adams apple. 

Eddie hummed. He felt like he was in Heaven. That’s why he was so upset when Richie would pull away from him for the third time. Richie seemed to have snapped back to a sober state of mind. Although he wasn’t drunk off of alcohol, he was drunk off of this boy. “Let's get you to bed.” Eddie protested, grabbing at his shirt. 

The tan boy gave him a glare. “No, Richie. You’ve already embarrassed me twice. You’ve basically fucking humiliated me, and not given me anything I want—“ Richie grabbed onto his neck, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes, and successfully shutting him up. 

Neither of them looked playful. The air was full of tension. Eddie’s chest was heavily panting, but he held up a strong front. Besides the fact that he had a hand the size of his head wrapped around his neck. “What do you want then, princess? Tell me.” He quietly waited for his boy to respond. 

Eddie grinned before finally mustering out in the sweetest goddamn voice Richie ever heard, “I want your cock, Rich. I wanna be full of it.” He added a little eyelash batting for effect. He really seemed to be sobering up, and Richie was so unsure of what to do. But that little voice paired with those doe eyes had him feeling like putty. 

Richie had to stop. If he let it go anywhere further, he knew the night would end with him putting Eddie Kaspbrak so far into his place he wouldn’t know how to get out. Richie made a pleased sound as he let go of Eddie’s neck, moving back to his hips and pulling him back down. “You’re too drunk for that. It’s not right—“ and Eddie made an unhappy noise, but Richie continued. “If you truly feel the same way when you’re completely sober Eddie, I swear to God I will fuck you so good the only thing you will ever feel full from again will be my cock.” Richie gave him a look as if to say: that is it. That's my deal, don’t argue with me. 

Eddie let his mind take him to a vivid picture of Richie fucking into him with no remorse or care for his body and it made him begin to leak from his own cock. “Okay.” And Richie seemed pleased with the answer, at least enough to reciprocate it. “Okay.”

Richie led Eddie to his bedroom, and watched him take his shoes and socks off, get under his blankets, and pass out within five minutes. Damn, he claimed he was ready to fuck seconds ago and he was already out. Eddie kept Richie on his toes. Every moment with him made Richie feel his best. It brought out sides of Richie he didn’t know had the capability of existing. 

Richie yawned before walking over to Eddie’s side. He was out but he didn’t snore. Richie quickly decided he loved that about him. He subconsciously petted his hair to the side and rubbed his fingers down his cheek. The blood had seemed to heal already. 

Richie got some good sleep in that night, especially knowing that he would finally be able to put Eddie Kaspbrak in his fucking place very soon. 

The next afternoon, he woke up and Eddie was gone. It was a Sunday, and Richie planned on spending the whole day being lazy at home. But he planned on being lazy with Eddie. Eddie had left his door open to his room, and he was nowhere to be found. The hallway smelled like fresh bath products and a recent hot shower but had no post shower participants anywhere to be found. 

He would put on his dark sweats and a plain dark green T-Shirt. His glasses set on the bridge of his nose and his curls were perfectly ruffled. Richie began to continue with his morning, making an extremely large cup of coffee from his keurig, adding too much milk in it and basically chugging it. He felt exhausted after the previous night. This kid was testing all of his fucking limits. 

As if on cue, Eddie walked through the door with bags from the local grocery store. Richie didn’t know how to react. He held three different bags on his hands, and closed the door with his foot. He seemed focused on what he was doing as he hurried to the island and sat all the paper bags on the counter. He dramatically let out a breath. Richie gave him a funny look. He smelled like the clean shower that coated the hallway. 

He wore a white T-Shirt that had a knot tied right above his piercing, and a pair of red shorts Richie had never seen him wear before. They had a white line on each of the sides, and Eddie’s thighs beautifully filled them up to where his ass cheeks were slightly hanging out the back when he bent over to put the reusable bags under the sink. It was almost as if he was asking for attention without physically asking for it. He still hadn’t said a word. 

Richie, once again, spoke up first. “Early shopping trip?” He took a bite out of his apple as he walked over to the couch and sprawled across it, pretending to care about what was on the news. Eddie let out a laugh. “It’s almost three in the afternoon, Richie.” Richie looked over at the clock and shrugged. “Yeah. I said early,” He chuckled to himself before continuing to read every other word on the screen. “You didn’t answer me.” 

He heard Eddie pause, ruffling through bags for a moment before continuing. “Y-Yeah, just wanted to get some things for tonight..” his voice trailed off. Richie raised his eyebrows at this, interested. “Oh yeah?” He knowingly smirked and turned to look at Eddie. “What do you have planned for tonight?” 

Eddie shifted now. Biting the bottom of his lip and continuing to unload the food from the bags. “Dunno…” he finally allowed himself to look into the bigger ones eyes. “Thought I’d make you—us— some dinner and we could watch some movies... and stuff.”

Richie felt himself get a little loopy from those words. There’s no way they weren’t going to fuck tonight. Eddie turned back towards the bags and continued to be quiet. He asked if that sounded okay. Richie turned back to his tv and smiled. “I guess. I have nothing else going on.” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

The night continued with a promised dinner. Eddie was never one to cook. He always said that his mother would feed him box dinners because she never wanted him to learn to cook anything else. Eddie thought it was because she never wanted him to learn house skills and move out. But here he was, sitting in front of Richie Tozier, mouth full of chicken alfredo pasta and asparagus, which he knew was Richie’s favorite green. They stared at each other from across the wooden table. Stares of both of them waiting for the other to say something. 

As always, Richie broke the silence. “This is romantic,” he teased as he slurped a noodle into his mouth. Eddie scoffed and took a sip from his white wine before responding. “It’s just dinner,” Richie eyed the candle lit in the middle of the table. “I thought I would thank you for helping me somehow…” It was the first time either of them mentioned what happened yesterday all day. Richie hummed with a nod, taking in the information. He looked at his glass of wine before looking back at Eddie. “I could have thought of a much less expensive way to thank me. It just has a lot more physical requirement.” He stared deep into Eddie’s eyes before moving his tongue across his top lip. 

Eddie closed his thighs together in a much tighter manner. Richie could see the shift in his stance. “So,” he changed the subject. “How’d ya get the wine? I know you don’t have a fake.” He took a sip of it after asking. Eddie cleared his throat and sat up. “A plug,” Richie let out a laugh. “You have a plug for wine? This guy must have a crush on you or something. That’s so odd.” He felt a little heat rise in his chest at the thought of Eddie meeting up with a guy to get alcohol without him.

Eddie felt a little confident and smiled in response to the comment. “Maybe. Do you wanna beat him up for me, too?” Richie looked up from his food with a look that was both intimidating and a little uncomfortable. Eddie smiled, focusing on the uncomfortable. “You know, since, he came near something that’s…what was it? Yours? I believe that was the sentence.” 

With a clatter, Richie dropped his fork on his plate. He wiped his mouth with his napkin, and took off his jacket he recently put back on. The T-Shirt did wonders for his upper arms. He didn’t even feel embarrassed that Eddie had remembered he had said that. Just excited. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Kaspbrak.” He dared with dark eyes. 

Eddie pulled his mouth to the side of his face and without hesitation stood up from his chair and walked straight to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife from the drawer and cut off a piece of raspberry cheesecake that was waiting on the counter for dinner to be over. Richie didn’t turn around to look at him the whole time. He was eagerly waiting to see what Eddie would do next with a little control. Eddie hiked up his shorts to ensure much of the back of him would be hanging out when he returned to Richie’s spot at the table. He stood in front of Richie with the slice of cake in his hand before sitting on top of the table in front of Richie. He could feel his ass bunch up on the table, as well as the hungry eyes on his little figure. He spread his thighs that were spilling over the edge of the table open a little and purred as he softly spoke. “Do you want your dessert, Rich?” 

Richie took the boy in. The tanness of his skin radiating under the dining room light, the red shorts begging to be taken off, the curviness spilling all over the table, the eyes basically begging for Richie to put him in his place. It was all too much. Richie stood up now, towering over Eddie, although they kept eye contact the whole time. He pushed the plates at his side of the table to the other side where they wouldn’t interfere with what he was about to do. Eddie’s lips slightly parted as Richie leaned closer and put one hand behind his lower back, and the other behind his neck while laying him down on the dining table. Once Eddie was on his back, Richie leaned closer and closer until he was directly in front of his face. He could see Eddie’s chest heaving up and down. The smirk left his face and traveled to Richie’s. “What’s wrong baby?” He paused to listen to the changes in breathing, it made him hot to hear the effect he had on the 18 year old. “Cat got your tongue?” The tone of his voice, the mention of tongue, and the pet name all collectively made Eddie squirm and it was just the beginning. Richie could feel the squirm under the hand on his back. 

Although there were many things Richie was eager to do to him, he started off by leaning his head down to start giving little kisses to his neck. Even that small action had Eddie seeing stars as he shut his eyes. Richie kissed him like he did the night before, but this time, he intended on leaving his marks on the boy. He kissed, licked, bit and sucked in a pattern that had Eddie moving his lower body all over their table. After Richie took his time on one specific area he pulled away to admire it. The skin was already starting to turn dark. The smaller bite marks also left a pretty picture on the neck. Eddie’s eyes were still shut and hoping for more. Richie chuckled. “Now they’ll know you’re all mine, princess. You got the marks to prove it.” 

Eddie held back a whine at the thought of Richie marking him as his, at the feel of Richie’s hands on his body, and especially at the thought of Richie taking him right then and there. His thoughts would be interrupted as Richie would roughly pull him up to carry him around his waist. Eddie’s eyes jumped out of his head as he took in the position they were in. His slender arms were around Richie’s neck now, and his legs wrapped around his wide torso. They had never been in this position before. Eddie had only ever dreamed about it. He peeked his head around to look behind him at how far away he was from the ground, and at how little he looked in his buff arms. Richie was thinking the same. “Goddamn baby,” He started to slightly rock Eddie up and down in a manner that had Eddie letting out little gasps. “You’re so easy to pick up.” Richie sounded more attractive by the minute.

When Richie began to carry Eddie to his bedroom, that was when he would finally muster up the courage to say something. Richie was still pressing kisses into his neck when Eddie stuttered out. “C-Can we go to your r-room?” Richie looked confused. He figured Eddie would want to have sex in a room that was nice and clean, like his. He knew Richie’s was always a mess. He didn’t know it was because deep down Eddie had this need to be taken in Richie’s room just like everyone else. He wanted to be treated and fucked just like how Richie did everyone else who came through here. Richie just nodded and continued to his room.

Once entering the room, he didn’t lay Eddie down like Eddie thought he would. Instead, he shut the door behind them and pressed Eddie against the door. The eye contact they shared made both of them nervous. Eddie already had chills going through him. Richie seemed to be carrying himself well, but he was very much scared as much as excited. Music was playing in Richie’s room, and it was a low volume of music that carried a slow, sensual tune. It helped play into the mood when Richie decided to stop staring and lean in to touch Eddie’s lips with his own. Eddie’s face turned a shade of red when he realized what was happening. Richie threw him in the air a little more to make him jump into a position where Richie’s hands would be directly under both of his ass cheeks. The size of the hands under his bare cheeks hanging out of his short shorts made him open his jaw in a low moan and Richie saw it as the opportunity to go in.

They were flush chest to chest and Richie’s lips were surprisingly soft against Eddie’s. Their wide eyes automatically shut as they touched. The initial moment set fires in both of their insides. They both had been craving so much from each other in the past few weeks to the fact where even a gentle kiss felt like too much. Eddie remembers Richie saying he would never kiss the people he would hook up with. It makes him lean into the kiss even harder and let out a moan at the exclusivity. Eddie was special. Even Richie hummed as they both moved their heads to continue a little movement in their kiss. Richie thought Eddie tasted like pure sugar. He must have sneaked a bite of the desert. Eddie pulled Richie closer if that was even possible, as Richie aggressively gripped onto Eddie’s cheeks now. 

Surprisingly, Eddie was the first one to tease his tongue into Richie’s mouth. He teased by moving it across both of their lips and giggling, continuing to kiss normally, and returning his tongue to his mouth. Richie shook his head in a disapproving manner as he pressed his tongue into the little ones mouth. Eddie immediately sucked on it, getting all the saliva off of it he could. Richie’s mouth had been watering. Eddie touched all around his biceps and moaned at how good it felt to have this sex God all to himself. He began to get really flustered, moving his own body up and down against Richie. The friction made him pout and whine. He began moving faster against Richie, his kisses becoming more sporadic and less cared for. Richie pulled away to look at him. 

His eyes were once again closed in a blissful manner as his cock rubbed all over Richie’s torso. Richie could feel the heat against him, and looked down to see a dark spot in the front of the shorts. He moved to holding him up with one hand, and moved the other to the side of his small face, which his hand completely enveloped. As he leaned in to leave more wet kisses on the side of his face he whispered. “Feel good, princess?” Eddie could only slowly nod at the pet name. Richie wickedly smiled at the sight and moved his hand from his face to lightly touch over his cock. Eddie loudly gasped and opened his eyes. His shorts were made of quality material, and he was soaking through them. “Richie!-” but he was cut off by the sexiest laugh he had ever heard. “Shit baby, you’re already so wet for me. You only get soaked like this for me, don’t you?” Eddie let out little sounds, and it almost sounded like he was shushing him so he would stop teasing. 

Richie asked it like it was a genuine question. He began to tease his hand over Eddie’s dick. He was so rough that he could feel the patterns of the lace undies through the material. Richie decided to continue speaking, only making Eddie fall deeper into a submissive state of mind. Richie whispered as he continued. “You don’t have to answer me, because I fucking know that it’s true. I know you make yourself come everytime I fuck someone in this room,” Eddie wrapped his legs tighter around Richie. He was squirming now with the pace of Richie touching his cock and his words coming at him full force. 

“I know you press your ear closer to get a good listen at how good they sound when they come. How good I can make them come,” Eddie was a whining mess now, full of neediness and jealousy. He felt the need to get his mouth back on Richie. But this time, somewhere new. He looked into Richie’s eyes, and he’s sure he already looked wrecked without having really been touched. He didn’t care. “Please let me suck you off.”

Richie felt weak at the knees. How the fuck does he make a sexy comeback at that? This is all he’s wanted, especially since last night. Richie responded by placing Eddie back on the ground and backing up a little bit. Eddie looked up at Richie with his now plump red lips and shiny eyes. Richie caressed his face before pulling his hand back and pushing it through his hair.

They didn’t speak as Richie motioned for them to move over to the bed. Richie laid down on his back first, both arms behind his head. His biceps looked so fucking sexy. Eddie quickly followed behind him like a puppy, getting on top of Richie’s legs by spreading his own thighs around them. He waited for permission. Richie was pleased at how amazing the position looked. Eddie looked like he was somewhere he belonged. “Go for it baby.” 

Eddie smiled. He had been craving the taste of Richie on his tongue for weeks now. But he couldn’t help but tease as he went. He put his hands on both sides of Richie’s legs as he slowly slid down. The eye contact between the boys was more sensual than ever. Eddie left a kiss at Richie’s hipbone that was sticking out on top of his pants. Richie brought his hand down to pet over his soft hair again. Eddie left small kisses around Richie’s right thigh before he decided to leave a hot kiss on his cock. He was ecstatic he was able to feel it again, he’d missed touching it. 

Richie shifted as Eddie finally decided to pull his sweatpants back, inch by inch. Within seconds he was looking at Richie’s real cock. And holy shit. It was fucking huge. Not only was it long at 9 inches exactly, it was thick, the right amount of veins were perfectly visible, it was hard, and it was leaking. It was the nicest cock Eddie had ever seen. And it was already hard for him. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh in shock as he looked up at Richie. Richie gave him an intrigued look as he waited for him to say something. 

Eddie was basically drooling as he hovered over his dick. “You are so fucking big,” Richie nodded in a ‘duh’ manner. “I told you so?” He questioned. Eddie shook his head. “No, Richie, you’re so, so big,” he dreamily sat back and looked at the dick from afar. Eddie teased over the front of his own shorts. “Don’t know how it’s gonna fit in me…” Richie bit his lip at how innocent Eddie sounded as he pouted. “Well, you better get that pretty mouth to work, huh? Get me as wet as you are, sweetheart.”

Eddie immediately nodded an obedient nod. It was like something overcame his body everytime he was with Richie — he felt ten times more submissive than with any other man. Eddie leaned his head down as he tested the waters. He licked a stripe from the base to the head. Richie fucking shuddered at the feeling and sight. Eddie’s position had him leaning his head down and his eyes still looked up at Richie, full of an eagerness to please and a need to be pleased. He moved to a position where his ass would be seen from high in the air, his cheeks still hanging out from the material. 

With a smirk, he went back down and teased more of the side of the cock. He moved his little tongue in delicate, repeated motions over the most sensitive areas of Richie’s head. When he had teased between his slit, eyes moving from the cock he had his mouth on to the eyes staring at him, was when Richie got fed up. “Stop fucking teasing. You wanted to get your slutty little mouth on me so bad, now take all of me like you mean it. Like you really fucking mean it,” He sat up a little before Eddie could respond. 

Eddie was scared he was going to pull him off of him, but he surprised him, making him yelp as he pulled Eddie’s shirt off in one swift motion, Eddie quickly raising up his arms. “That’s better,” Eddie felt the air hit his chest for the first time all night. He had felt overheated all night until then. He nodded, and went back down to get his mouth on Richie, but was stopped when Richie’s two thumbs went straight for both of Eddie’s nipples. Eddie sat back up to look at Richie. 

Richie teased circles into the little pink nipples. His mouth was watering at the sight of shirtless Eddie, piercing and all, and he felt the heat rush straight down to his cock. He sat up more to get closer to Eddie. He almost completely forgot about how he was about to get his cock sucked as he continued to rub his rough thumbs deeper into the sensitive, hot skin. He could feel them hardening under his touch. Eddie threw his head back harder than Richie had ever seen before. He moaned out a small, “Feels so good… oh,” he bit his lip, “my God…” just from the small touches. Richie smiled, admiring the boy writhing under his touch. “You look so pretty like this, could do it all day.” Eddie whined more under the praise. Even more when he felt wetness over his left nipple. 

He immediately opened his eyes and looked down to see a focused Richie sucking on his left nipple with a purpose to make Eddie feel good. He continued vigorously twisting and teasing the right nipple at a pace that worked for Eddie. Richie pulled away a little to flick his tongue over it a couple times, and look into Eddie’s eyes. Every moment he didn’t look into them felt like a wasted second. Eddie was looking right back as he decided to move his hands to his curly hair, where he would lightly pull at strings of his hair. Richie quickly went back to sucking and kissing over his nipple so Eddie wouldn’t hear the sounds leave his mouth. Eddie continued to pant and pull as Richie did the same to his other nipple. 

After a few minutes of working both of his nipples, Richie pulled Eddie down a little so he could work at an area under his delicate collarbones to leave another mark. Every bruise he left on the tan skin made something inside of both of them heat up. Finally, Richie pulled away to lay back down in his position on the bed so Eddie could continue. He whispered something along the lines, “Back where you left off, baby,” and Eddie nodded again. 

He put his ass back up in the air and Richie reached his right hand down to massage at Eddie’s left ass cheek, kneading at the skin. Eddie happily leaned down. He could do it. He could fit all of Richie’s cock in his mouth, he was sure of it. He stuck his tongue out as he looked deep into the now black eyes of the taller boy, and took his dick in his mouth. Once he got down to at least five inches he hummed around it and bobbed his head a few times before he began struggling to breathe. He swallowed the taste on his tongue. Fuck, Richie already tasted so good. He quickly jumped off the cock for air and Richie hissed. “C’mon sweetheart, I know you can take more,”

Before Eddie could respond Richie moved his left hand to stick his fingers back into Eddie’s mouth, rocking them in his mouth in a motion that was just the right amount eager and gentle. “Remember that, Eds? Looked so fucking good with my fingers fucking your mouth,” Eddie was melting under this praise. The wetness in his shorts was piling up, and it was then that he decided they should do this more. “You’re gonna look so much better with my cock down your throat.”

And with that, Eddie went to work. 

With little thought, he sucked Richie off. He sucked him off like his life depended on it. He was gagging out noises he had never heard himself make only 10 seconds in. He continued at a pace he knew would please Richie, and after he reached that pace, he decided to look up at Richie. For once, Richie was the one biting his lip and sucking it in to keep from moaning. In admirance of the sight, Eddie lightly moved his ass in circles as he held himself down at the base for a good few seconds, making as much sound as he could, even hollowing his cheeks at one point before pulling off for air. 

He didn’t get much before Richie had moved his hand to the back of his head and forced him back down on his cock immediately. Eddie let out a noise of protest as he went back to being pulled up and down his cock. He locked eye contact with Richie again and a tear dropped from his cheek. He hollowed his cheeks again as he felt heat pool in his stomach at how carelessly Richie was using his mouth. “That’s it baby,” Richie praised as a tear fell onto his crotch. “You take me so fucking good, see? Knew that little mouth could work wonders.” He groaned as Eddie continued his sucking, teasing over his head every time he got to move around it. He made sounds of “Mmmph,” each time he was pulled back down to the base. 

Nearing the end of the blowjob, Richie let Eddie come up for air and he sucked in deep breaths of air as soon as he could. A string of precum connected from his bottom lip to Richie’s cock. His chest quickly went up and down. His eyes were watery and his lips red. Glossy, and full of spit. “Mmph, Richie, I—“ Richie shook his head and shushed him. “You’re almost done, baby. You’re doing so good for me.” A teary eyed Eddie nodded as he went back down. This time Richie would use both of his hands to pull at Eddie’s hair, making Eddie stutter over his cock and his teeth accidentally graze over the skin. He seemed to protest a little as Richie began to furiously thrust into Eddie’s mouth, both of his hands holding his head as far down on his cock as he could go. Richie let out the loudest moan of the night. “Goddamn, you do that so well. No one’s ever taken me this deep, baby. Never thought it would be you…” Eddie felt himself leak at the praise. 

Richie would release into his mouth if they continued any longer. He quickly pulled Eddie off and Eddie let out an exaggerated breath and he would take in air one last time. “Fuck—“ another breath, “you, Richie.” Richie sat up to give him a harsh kiss, pulling him by the back of his head. He thrust his tongue in, lapping up all the precome in the inside of Eddie’s mouth he could and both of them moaned at the same time from the action. Eddie began to bounce a little from excitement. Sucking Richie off had gotten him in an amazing headspace. All he was thinking was RichieRichieRichie. Nothing else mattered. 

Richie picked him up with him as he stood up off the bed. Once he was standing on the ground, he all but threw Eddie on the mattress. Richie looked down at him and got half hard at the sight. Eddie looked so fucking good in this state. His eyes looked like he had been drinking, he was so out of it. Richie quickly pulled off his own shirt to match Eddie, and pushed his pants off all the way now. Eddie sat up from his elbows on the bed to take him in. “God, you are so hot. I can’t believe you’re about to fuck me. Ohmygod, ohmygod…” 

Richie smiled at the rambling. Especially at the fact that Eddie had told him “Fuck you,” a minute earlier. Richie leaned down closer to look into Eddie’s eyes as his thumbs dipped under his shorts. He gave him another french kiss before asking him a question. “How much prep do you really need? Because I don’t know how much longer I can wait to get inside of you.” He continued to leave more hot kisses on his neck. Eddie shut his eyes at the thought of Richie not really caring how badly he would be stretched out by his cock. He needed to fuck Eddie that bad. Eddie had that effect on him. 

Thankfully, Eddie had an answer that pleased Richie. “Just a little. I spent all morning opening myself up in the shower, and a little more time in the afternoon,” Richie chuckled against his skin “That explains why the whole hallway smelled so fucking clean,” Eddie made a noise, a little embarrassed. “Thank God, though. I’m not sure how much longer I can hold out. You’re so fucking irresistible Eddie. These past few days have been hell,” Eddie held his head closer to his chest as he left more marks. At this rate, Eddie would be completely purple before the night was over. “Your little body tests me in ways I never thought a body could.” Eddie chuckled at that before responding. “Yeah, I knew I’d need extra prep. I’ve never fucked someone near as big as you,” on cue, he teased his little fingers down his biceps again. 

Richie pulled his lips into a grin as he looked into his eyes, both of his arms hovering on both sides of Eddie. “Smart thinking, because I’ve never fucked someone as small as you,” Eddie blushed. “But don’t worry, I’ll make it fit one way or another.” Eddie held back a moan at that. Richie pulled away to pull down the shorts that had been teasing him all night. “These fucking shorts,” Eddie smiled as Richie quickly tossed them aside before looking down at Eddie’s crotch area. His dick was much smaller than Richie’s, at around five inches. It made Richie feel good knowing how much power that gave him when it came to sex. If they fucked again, Eddie would never be the one topping Richie. Only Richie could do that. But that wasn’t the thing that really got Richie.

It was the tattoo.

On the right side of Eddie’s inner hip bones near his torso, he had a tattoo of a snake. It was the perfect size, not too big, not too small. The tattoo paired with the piercing on his belly button had Richie feeling like he had died and gone to Heaven. “Eddie…” he moved his thumb over the tattoo and Eddie felt his heart jump. “I-It’s for my Harry Potter house. I’m a slytherin.” Even him mentioning Harry fucking Potter didn’t kill how aroused Richie was, that’s how sexy it looked. 

Richie chuckled as he swiped his thumb across it a few more times. “Yeah, a tiny slytherin who’s about to get fucking ruined by a 9-inch ravenclaw. Goddamn...” the comment really seemed to lighten the mood and Eddie was grateful for it, he rolled his eyes and laughed. Richie leaned down to give him one last kiss before going back to work. He moved his index and middle finger on his right hand to Eddie’s lips, asking for entrance. Eddie obeyed, sucking in both fingers as well as he could, slathering them with his saliva. As Richie pulled them from his mouth, a line of spit would connect them. Richie let out a low “yeah…” in appreciation before moving his fingers to line up with Eddie’s hole. His hole was definitely smaller than ones he’d been in before, but that was just a challenge to Richie. It was pink and already clenching for him. Drips of precome from Eddie’s dick fell down to the hole, teasing it even more. 

Eddie seemed to be handling the teasing from his own body well, his little pants of breath taking care of him. Quickly, Richie gathered the precome leaking from both his and Eddie’s cock, and pressed it to the entrance of Eddie’s hole. Eddie took in the sight and cursed under his breath. Richie looked into Eddie’s eyes one last time before he would push in. “Are you ready, Malfoy?” Eddie rolled his eyes again. “Finger me already, weirdo.” Richie chuckled as he pushed his index finger in. “Mm—“ Eddie shifted around the finger. He had waited long enough, and he already needed more. 

Even without lube, Eddie was wet enough already. The precum and saliva mixed, and stretching from earlier was already giving Richie easy access. With no warning, Richie added his middle finger. Then he really started to move around Eddie, prodding around inside him deeper and deeper. Eddie let out a “Ah!” When Richie hit his prostate. Richie smirked and watched his face. His nose was scrunched up, and sweat beads began to form on his forehead. “Do that again… please.” Richie surprisingly listened, and moved his fingers back to find that spot, finding it almost immediately. It wasn’t like Eddie had much body to go through. He began to get uncomfortably hard at the sight of Eddie in front of him. This was the first thing to get Richie to really shut up all night. 

Then, Richie would add a third finger and Eddie would let out a loud yelp. “Richie! Fuck—“ Richie began to rock his fingers back and forth at a pace that would match his cock in a few minutes. He watched his fingers get lost in the boy and nearly drooled. Eddie’s inner thighs were shaking. Shit. “Yes, yes, yes!” His voice became much higher pitched. “Ohhhh. Oh, Richie, yes—right there, right there!” He began to rock back on the long rough fingers inside of him. Richie noticed the twitching in his cock and immediately pulled out of Eddie. Eddie whined at the loss, and gave Richie furrowed eyebrows as he watched him lean down between his thighs. Richie stuttered as he spoke, looking almost embarrassed at how needy he felt. “I’m sorry, I just really have to do this while I can,” and before Eddie could interject, Richie had his mouth on Eddie’s hole. 

Eddie arched his back at the sensation. “Shit, Richie—“ he sat up on his elbows to look down at Richie, eyes closed between his little thighs. Richie had pushed Eddie’s legs back, getting to work on him at an angle that took Eddie to another galaxy. Eddie watched him turn his head and dip his tongue deep into the hole, lapping up the precum that continued to leak into it. Eddie leaned his head back in a moan. “Richie, that feels sooo fucking good,” he gasped at how whorish he sounded as he said that. He sounded like a desparate fucking schoolgirl. Richie noticed it too, smirking as he spread his cheeks farther apart to get a deeper angle. Eddie felt like he was about to blow if Richie continued this for 10 more seconds. 

Eddie quickly pushed Richie off. “Fuck me now,” and Richie didn’t have to be told twice. After telling him how good he tasted, he pulled away and laughed. “There’s no way we’re gonna be able to fuck in this position. I’m too tall.” Eddie was confused. “What, then how—“ Richie cut him off by quickly laying back down on the bed, naked and stretched all across the king sized mattress. “You’re gonna have to put in some work, baby.” He motioned for Eddie to sit on top of his cock that was spilling precome. 

Richie had never seen so much precome leak from his cock before, but Eddie didn’t need to know that. Eddie’s jaw fell a little. He would have to ride Richie. He already felt so tired and out of breath he didn’t know how well he could do. It was as if Richie read his mind. He pulled Eddie by the waist to hover on top of his legs. “Don’t worry baby. I’ll help you.” Eddie looked down at him and sucked his lip in. “Condom?” And Richie hissed in a breath. “You really want to? I swear to God, I’m clean. I get checked regularly...” Eddie hesitantly looked into his eyes before Richie continued. “I live with you, you’re the one person I could never lie to. If you get anything after this, I swear I’ll give you however much money you want,” Richie laughed, talking nonsense. “I’m sorry. Honestly, I just really want to fuck you raw. That’s what I’ve been imagining for the past few weeks.”

The small boy whined at the thought of Richie getting himself off to the thought of fucking into Eddie with nothing separating them. Eddie looked into his eyes once more. Richie cared about him. He trusted Richie to take care of him. He honestly wanted the same thing. He was eager to feel the stretch already. Eddie slowly nodded before saying, “Okay.” Richie smiled and rubbed into his hip bone with the tattoo and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. 

They shared one more look. It was a long look of holy shit, I’m excited—you’re so hot, mixed with holy shit, I’m scared—you mean so much to me. Eddie finally felt comfortable enough to move up closer to Richie and look down at his cock hovering under him. He grabbed it and positioned it at an angle where he could sink onto it. His heart was beating a thousand beats per minute every inch he sank down. His hole passed through his soaking wet head first, before sinking more… more… more… until Eddie let out a noise of uncomfort halfway through it. Richie’s mouth fell open at the sight of Eddie on him. Eddie’s eyes were shut too tight, he could see nothing but darkness. Richie just watched, his hands resting on Eddie’s thighs. “So good for me…” the phrase hit him hard all of a sudden. 

Eddie panted a little as he sat his feet on the bed and rose up a little just to fall back down. Richie hissed for every inch Eddie would sink lower. Eddie felt so fucking tight. Nothing had ever compared to this feeling. Fucking someone never felt so good, and he hasn’t even fully sat on his cock yet. A little more words of encouragement from Richie and Eddie was making himself sit all the way down. Once he quickly did it to get it over with, his eyes were wide open and he looked down at Richie with an open mouth. “Richie… ow… I can’t—“ Richie shut him up by slowly beginning to thrust up. The hot precum on Richie’s dick sliding up Eddie’s hole. Eddie leaned his head back and let out a sound that came from the depths of his throat. 

Richie began to pick up the pace as he spoke. “Yes you can, and you will.” He demanded, and Eddie let more tears spill from his eyes onto his hot cheeks. They were both sweating now. Eddie himself began to fuck Richie back, hole feeling more stretched with every thrust. He fucking loved how big Richie felt inside of him. He easily knew this was the best dick he had ever had. 

Richie was losing his breath now, ever since Eddie had started fucking him back. “God,” he watched Eddie place his hands on Richie’s chest as he moved up and down. “You were made for me, Eds. You were made for me to fuck,” Eddie let out a whine at that. Something deep inside him loved being reduced to something only there for his roommates’ use. “And I was made to fuck you, shit—“ he began to start rambling as well. 

Eddie felt so overwhelmed that his movements became sloppier. He stopped bouncing for a second, and before he could apologize, Richie didn’t think twice about putting both of his hands underneath Eddie’s knees, and holding him up like he weighed nothing. Eddie felt like he was going to come at any second. “Oh, Rich—“ Richie was fully holding him up now, fucking into him at a pace that had Eddie fully sobbing in seconds. “Richie! Richie, Richie—“ Richie ignored his pleads as he softly began to laugh a little wickedly. 

His voice was raspy when he spoke. “Goddamn, baby look at that,” he slowed a little so Eddie could look down at Richie’s cock fucking into him. His cock was fully leaking inside of him now, and everything just felt too good. Richie continued fucking as he spoke. “You need to be on my cock always—“ a groan left his lips the deeper the thrusts got. He seemed to hit Eddie’s spot at the same time. “A day will never go by again where I don’t fuck you, Eddie. You’re gonna be full of me every night,” he looked up to see how well Eddie would take his promise. Eddie could only let out his slutty moans, arching his back more as he let himself be fucked onto Richie like a toy. “Does that sound good to you, sweetheart?” 

Eddie nodded. He had no idea how Richie was able to form sentences because— holy fuck, right there right there. He didn’t realize he was talking until Richie responded. “Right there, baby?” Eddie nodded. Richie continued his fucking, but moved to fully sit up now. He was inches away from Eddie’s face as he sat on the edge of the bed. Cock still going into Eddie as fast as he could. He looked into Eddie’s eyes as he continued to sob and moan at the same time. The smaller boy was still trying to fuck onto Richie, even as fucked out as he was. Richie laughed at the sight, feeling the blood start to seriously rush from his cock. “You are so fun to fuck, Kaspbrak.” He would directly hit his prostate one last time before Eddie let out one final moan, spilling all over Richie’s stomach. 

Eddie’s mind went fuzzy before he could muster out Richie mentioning he was going to come in him. Eddie only lazily nodded. He was seeing stars, he had never felt so good. Richie continued fucking into him even when Eddie had finished. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and leaned his head on his shoulder, his mouth right next to his ear. He sounded so fucked out as he pushed Richie on. “So good. Feels so good,” Eddie pushed a hair out of Richie’s face. “Please come in me, I want to still feel you in me tomorrow, Daddy.”

Richie let out the deepest growl at the pet name. Too lost in the feeling of fucking Eddie to respond to it. He came inside of Eddie with a moan. His movements finally came to a halt. They both sat there, breaths unsteady as they came down from their highs. 

Richie slowly dropped Eddie to fully sit on his cock one last time, putting his hands on the small of his back and he leaned all the way back on the bed, Eddie cuddled on top of him. They were wrapped in each other's arms. Still trying to catch their breaths. 

Eddie was the first to speak. “That was—“ a breath, “fun.” He put his arms on both sides of Richie’s head to look into his eyes. Richie let out a chuckle that sounded more like a groan. “Goddamn, Eddie. If I knew you fucked like that, I wouldn’t have teased you for so long.” 

Eddie let out a beautiful smile as he looked into Richie’s eyes that fluttered open. Eddie leaned down to give Richie one more open mouthed kiss, rocking his hips a little, the come still connecting their bodies. Finally, Eddie slightly sat up and pulled off of Richie. They both watched Eddie separate from him. Eddie made a noise at the coldness hitting his hole from the loss and Richie at the coldness hitting his cock. They both saw the come drip from Eddie’s hole to Richie’s cock. Eddie snickered as Richie cursed under his breath. 

Richie pushed Eddie down next to him on the bed and rolled over to place his little face in Richie’s hands. “You have to let me take you on a date now.” Eddie raised his eyebrows. “Really?” Richie eagerly nodded. Eddie pretended to think for a moment before answering. “On one condition…” Richie nodded, insisting he was listening. “You fuck me like that after.”

They both giggled at that, letting it sit before Richie responded. “You can get whatever you want, princess.” And Eddie hummed at the approval. He swallowed before letting out, “D’accord, alors oui.” (Okay, then yes.) 

Richie sighed. “You’re basically begging me for round two with that tongue.” Eddie snickered one last time before pulling Richie back down in another kiss. Richie immediately pulled away, “also holy shit at the daddy thing. Why didn’t you say that earlier?” 

Eddie bit his lip, face going even more red. “Whenever I listen to you fuck someone, and they call you daddy you always finish so fast. I wanted to save it until the end so I could fuck you as long as I wanted…” Richie only nodded. “Okay, makes sense.” He aggravatedly let out as he kissed Eddie’s forehead. 

Eddie looked into his eyes one last time with a tempting smirk. “So about that round two…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u guys sm for ur comments and kudos this has been so cool 
> 
> maybe ill write something else reddie related once i work on my writing more.
> 
> if you had a favorite part in either this chapter or the whole ficlet, pls lemme know what it was, it’ll make me super happy to read!! 
> 
> THANK U GUYS SM AGAIN ILYSM feel free to keep up w me on tumblr @gayreddie <3 i follow back hehe


End file.
